stalicharfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitsune
Kitsune are cunning and quick minded creatures. They pride themselves on it so much that they often will go out of their way to make things difficult for those around them, if only to see if they can. They rarely act in person if they can help it often preferring to lie in the shadows if they are able and manipulate things behind their curtain of stealth. Because of these traits not many civilizations have been very welcoming to their kind calling them liars, tricksters, and even thieves. Airatia is one of the few places they can associate with, and that is primarily due to their gifts in the arcane arts. Every kitsune has some sort of gift in magic, whether it be something small as their trick of dancing lights, or as grand as an archmage's time stop. Whether they use this gift for good or ill is dependent purely on the nature of the kitsune. Appearance History Lands Religion Game Mechanics Fifth Edition Dnd Ability score Increases: Your Charisma score increases by two, and your Dexterity score increases by one. Size: Medium Size Speed: 30 ft. Darkvision: Thanks to your bestial blood, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Agile: You have proficiency with the Acrobatics skill. Fox Shape: At level three a kitsune can take the shape of a small fox. This ability functions as wild shape. While in this form you cannot use spells that require somatic components. The kitsune can speak and preform other spells like normal. While in this form all of the kitsune's gear and equipment are melded into their form. This ability can be used twice before requiring a short rest, and lasts one hour. This ability ends prematurely if the kitsune is rendered unconscious. Kitsune Magic: You know the dancing lights cantrip. Upon reaching 3rd level you can cast Suggestion once per day as a 2nd level spell. Upon reaching 5th level you can cast Hypnotic Pattern as a 3rd level spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Languages: You can speak,read, and write Common. Pathfinder Ability Score Increases: Kitsune are agile and companionable, but tend to be physically weak. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and –2 Strength. Size: Kitsune are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Type: Kitsune are humanoids with the kitsune and shapechanger subtypes. Base Speed: Kitsune have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Kitsune begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Kitsune with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: any human language, Aklo, Celestial, Elven, Gnome, and Tengu. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Agile (Ex) Kitsune receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks. Change Shape (Su) A kitsune can assume the appearance of a specific single humanoid form of the same sex. The kitsune always takes this specific form when she uses this ability. A kitsune in humanoid form cannot use her bite attack, but gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to appear human. Changing shape is a standard action. This ability otherwise functions as alter self, except that the kitsune does not adjust her ability scores and can remain in this form for as long as they are conscious. Fox Shape (Su): At level six a kitsune can take the shape of a small fox. This functions like Beast Shape I. While in this form you cannot use spells that require somatic components. The kitsune can speak and preform other spells like normal. While in this form all of the kitsune's gear and equipment are melded into their form. This ability can be used a number of times equal to half the kitsune's level, and lasts one hour. This ability ends prematurely if the kitsune is rendered unconscious. Kitsune Magic (Ex/Sp): Kitsune add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against enchantment spells that they cast. Kitsune with a Charisma score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like ability: 3/day—dancing lights (caster level equals the kitsune's level) Low-Light Vision: Kitsune can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light.